Finally Strong
by Yuka-senpai
Summary: Tired of being a weakling, Kagome goes home. She soon discoveres that she is much more powerful than she thought. Her father was what? Why are these demons following her everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Kagome screamed with pure anger and frustration. Within seconds Inuyasha was reacquainted by his close friend, the ground. Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"What was that for, Kagome?" he yelled.

"I'm so tired of you and everyone else thinking I'm just a weak little girl!" she yelled back. She looked at the rest of the gang, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going home for a few days," she grabbed her bag, "And don't you dare try to stop me!" then she stomped her way out of Kaede's hut.

Everyone blinked. They had been treating her like a baby recently. Sure they have always been protective of her, but for some reason they have gotten overly protective. Ever since the final battle with Naraku last month and Kagome accidentally twisted her ankle.

"She has a right to be mad," Sango spoke up.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed.

--With Kagome--

"Ughh! I'm not helpless! I can take care of myself," Kagome seethed. "I'll just go home for a while to calm down. It's my birthday tomorrow anyway."

Once she spotted the well, she picked up her pace. Kagome stood on the lip of the well and sighed, then jumped in. she was greeted by the bright blue light of time travel.

"Was that her, Kamurashi?" whispered a dark figure behind a tree.

"Yes, Sahero, that is Master's daughter," Kamurashi stated.

"Let us go tell the others," Sahero said. The two figures disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Chapter: 2

As the well's power faded, Kagome found herself once again in the modern era. To her friends, this was her home. But really, Kagome felt the feudal era was her home now. She felt disconnected to the tall buildings and funny smells that others were accustomed to. That is why she decided long ago that when she turned 20, which very coincidently happened to be tomorrow, she would officially call the feudal era her home, and only visit her family occasionally.

Before the final battle, she told her family of her plans. After a tiny breakdown from Mrs. Higurashi, she accepted her daughter's choice, with the demand of visiting as often as she could. Kagome hadn't told her friends yet, she planned to as soon as she got back.

Remembering her friends made Kagome feel a little guilty, "I shouldn't have yelled at them like that. After all, they were just trying to protect me. But darn that Inuyasha! Calling me weak and once again comparing me to 'perfect Kikyo'! He makes me so mad!" With clenched teeth, Kagome climbed the ladder up the well.

Kagome no longer loved Inuyasha, she hadn't ever since she was 18 and caught him with his undead lover. She had been heartbroken, running home to her mother and crying for the whole night. She decided then and there that she would give up her love for him and live her live to the fullest. That included finally mastering her miko powers so she wouldn't have to rely on her friends all the time. Thanks to Kaede and Miroku, she did just that. Of course, from time to time, little school girl Kagome came back out…which led to her twisted ankle and part of the reason she was currently in the modern era.

As she opened the front door, Kagome called out, "Mom, Souta, Jii-chan? I'm home!" She put her bag by the front door.

"Kagome? So good to see you! I'm glad you were able to get here early. Your Jii-chan is at a priest convention and Souta is spending the night at his friend's house," Ami, Kagome's mom, said excitedly. Her hands were behind her back, she was holding something.

"What's that?" Kagome pointed at the hidden object suspiciously.

"Oh this," She brought it out in front of her, "It's a scroll… Kagome, I have something to tell… well, show you, actually." She led Kagome to the dining room and she served tea.

Kagome's curiosity overloaded, "What's this about? What do you have to show me? What's in that scroll?" Ami laughed at her daughter's antics.

"Alright, alright. The scroll will for the most part explain all, but I could help you along after." She handed the scroll over carefully to Kagome, who then opened it. She wasn't sure what she expected, but this wasn't it. The words…if you could call them that…seemed almost like German. Luckily, Kagome learned a decent amount of English to translate the letters.

"What is this?" Kagome looked at her mother.

Ami shook her head, "I can't tell you yet. Read it out loud."

As she read, the scroll started to glow. It was hardly noticeable until she finished the last word. Then it was so blinding that Kagome had to close her eyes. When she opened them, suddenly memories flashed before her eyes:

_A little demon girl sitting on a hill overlooking her castle _

_The girl running through a field, playing with her friends_

_Running towards her father and jumping in his arms_

_Shedding a single tear as she and her human mother jump down a mystic well_

Hundreds upon hundreds of memories flew through her head. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make it stop. Suddenly, everything was quiet. The memories stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, as though any moment the memories would start up again. She looked at her mother.

"What was that? What were all those memories? Whose are they?" Kagome's eyes were frantic.

Ami took a deep breath, "They're yours, Kagome. You are the princess and heir of the Southern lands. I am the Lady. At the age of seven you were in danger because even though I am a miko, you were born a full demon. Enemies wanted to take you away and use you to gain more power, so you, me, Jii-chan, and Souta, who I was pregnant with at the time, were forced to leave. We found a witch that could transport us to the future, where we would be the most safe.

"Your father is still alive. I know this because twice every year, a messenger would come through the well and tell me so. We put you under a spell that made you appear human and to replace your memories of the feudal era with ones of a human in this era. Before we left, your father and I decided that at age 20, we would bring back those memories and tell you what I am telling you now.

"Kagome, you told me before that you wish to live in the feudal era. I told the last messenger of your decision and I told him to tell Ichimaru, your father, that once you turn 20, and you transform back into your demon form, you would go back to the Southern lands and take your place as heir. I know I should have asked you first, but I couldn't wait another six months. I hope you understand."

Kagome was in shock. She had listened carefully to everything her mother said, trying her best not to interrupt every few seconds. Now was her chance to ask questions.

"So I'm a demon?" Ami nodded. "What kind? You never said."

Ami's eyes widened, "I didn't? Oh, how silly of me! You are an elemental demon. Your father is a fire and earth elemental, but you were born with an amazing gift. You are a fire, water, earth, air, lightning and metal elemental. No one is sure why, but it only makes you better for the position as heir."

Something has been bothering Kagome about that, "Heir? But isn't it usually the boy that is heir? What about Souta?"

Ami gave a sad smile, "He couldn't be heir. He isn't a demon." Kagome gasped, thinking her mother was with another man, but Ami quickly clarified.

"When I gave birth to Souta, I expected a demon baby. Instead he was human. After a while I came to the conclusion that because of my miko blood I could only give birth to one demon baby, you, before any others I might have would be purified into humans. If Souta were to be heir, he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat any challengers he would have. He wouldn't be strong enough. But you are."

"Now," Ami concluded, "I believe you should go to bed early tonight, Kagome. While you are sleeping, you will slowly be turning into your demon form. It will take a ot of energy so you should get as much sleep as you could get. I'll help you get to sleep." Kagome nodded and Ami led Kagome up the stairs to her bedroom. She tucked her daughter in as though she was a child and turned off the lights. She them concentrated on sending out soothing waves to lull Kagome to seep. Soon she was out like a rock.

Ami bent over and kissed her daughter's forehead. She whispered, "Goodnight, my darling Kagome." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

_Kagome stood on a hill in the middle of a field of grass and little flowers. Down the hill was a huge Japanese style castle. It was at least 20 times the normal size of a human castle. The entire area was surrounded by youkai guards of all different breeds and power signatures. "It looks so familiar." Kagome said to herself. _

_A sudden girlish laugh caught her attention. Kagome turned her head to the side and saw a young demon girl about the age of seven with black hair and silver eyes. Kagome could now identify the child as a younger her. She was lying on a bed of flowers next to a male demon. He looked to be_ _ten, maybe eleven. He had silver hair that reached mid-back and eyes as gold as the sun. He was smiling at the girl._

'_He looks so much like a curtain taiyoukai I know,' Kagome giggled at the thought. _

_The girl spoke, "Sesshou-kun, will you stay with me forever?"_

'_Holy crap! That's Sesshoumaru-sama!' Kagome's eyes practically doubled._

"_Of course, Kagome-chan. I love you, you know that," The younger Sesshoumaru said with a smile._

_The girl's eyes saddened, "But I have to leave tomorrow. What if I never see you again?"_

_Sesshoumaru sat up straighter, "Come here." She flung herself into his arms._

_They held each other close. Sesshoumaru then reached into his haori. He pulled out a small choker. It was a plain silver chain on the chain was a dark blue pendant. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, the same as on his forehead. In the middle of the moon was the word "Intended" in kanji. _

_The young Kagome gasped. "Sesshou-kun, do you really mean it?" She knew what this meant. It was the symbol of the future mate of a royal youkai. If a yasha were to wear this, everyone would know that she and Sesshoumaru were planning to mate._

_Seshoumaru smiled, not an I'm-going-to-kill-you smile, but an actual smile. "Of course I do. Would I give this to you if I didn't?" He urged the choker towards her, "Do you accept?"_

_She pressed herself closer to him, "Yes! I accept! I would love to!"_

_He put the choker around her neck. The pendant glowed prettily for its new wearer. "When you come back, wear this. That way, if anything should happen, I will know for curtain that it is you."_

_The young Kagome got all teary-eyed, "Oh, Sesshou…"_

_Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her._

Kagome's eyes snapped open. What was that? Was it another memory? Did that really happen? Kagome searched her newly acquired memories for anything with Sesshoumaru. Yup, they were friends…wow.

Kagome sat up, her head spun. _Oi, what did I do last night?_ _And what's that smell? It's horrible! _Kagome gasped. Ami said she would transform in my sleep!

"What do I look like?" Kagome leaped out of bed, swaying slightly before regaining her balance, and raced to the bathroom.

She gasped again, louder this time. "I'm beautiful," she whispered.

Kagome was indeed beautiful. She had long blue-black hair that reached her thighs. Her bangs straightened out, along with the rest of her hair, and they parted in the middle, as is the style for princesses.

On the center of her forehead was a forest green diamond. It was outlined with blue. On her cheeks were two stripes, like Sesshoumaru, except the top ones were reddish orange, and the bottom ones were light silver.

Kagome's eyes were silver with specks of blue in them. Over her eyes, like natural eye shadow, were blue stripes, also like those of Sesshoumaru. She had claws, fangs, and pointy ears. Also, she had the same red and silver stripes on her wrists, ankles, and hips.

Kagome looked more mature. Her cheekbones were higher. All the baby fat was gone. And she was filled out in all the right places. Instead of being 5'6", she was about 5'11". Kagome looked really _good_.

She was suddenly aware of everything around her. Every surface was easily seen, every crack in the tile floor. She could hear her family starting there day downstairs, and even hear there heartbeats. Kagome could smell breakfast being made, her families' scents, and the pollution of the city around her.

"Demons are so cool!" Kagome grinned and headed downstairs.

"Ohayo, Mina-san!" Kagome greeted. They looked up at her. Ami and Jii-chan smiled a knowing smile, but it was Souta who yelled.

"Kagome-onee-chan? Is that you? You look so cool! Are you a demon? Does that mean I'm a demon too? 'Cause that would be even cooler!" Souta's rambling stopped when his mother laughed.

"Oh dear. I suppose that means I would have to explain again, doesn't it? Well, it all started yesterday when your sister came home…" Ami explained as best she could to her son. While he was disappointed that he wasn't a demon like his sister, he was proud of her.

After a while of talking, it was time to pack and get ready to leave. Kagome sat in the middle of her room, her bag in front of her, and clothes, food snacks, and personal items scattered all around her. Kagome was leaving, and it won't be for a while until she visited again. Ami taught her a really useful spell to put on her backpack. It made it so that it never got full. You could add as many things in it as you wanted and it would never get full or heavy, not that weight would affect her now that she was a demon.

It just so happens that Ami has been stoking up on supplies little by little ever sense they first arrived in the modern era. It was a real surprise when Ami took Kagome to the attic and there were hundreds of boxes of supplies filling up the space. After packing all those in the yellow monstrosity Kagome went to her room to pack last minute necessities. Kagome had enough stuff in that bag to supply all of Tokyo.

Now Kagome was in the well house. Her family was beside her, saying their final goodbyes. Kagome was wearing a green kimono with dark blue diamonds along the collar and sleeves, the diamonds representing the Southern lands, and a slightly lighter blue obi. She had matching blue sandals. Around her neck was the choker Sesshoumaru gave her. It was a little small on her, so it looked more like a dog collar (Sesshoumaru _is _a dog!).

"Okay, Kagome, your father's guards will be at the well when you cross over. You probably won't recognize them but they won't hurt you. If they did, Ichimaru would kill them." Ami laughed at that.

She sobered quickly, "Are you sure you want to leave now? We could wait until later."

Kagome sighed, "No, I have to leave now. Or else I'd never want to leave." She turned to the rest of her family, "I'll miss you." They hugged again.

"Goodbye," she said. She stood on the lip of the well.

With a small smile, Kagome jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4

"Where the hell is she? Yeah she was mad, but that doesn't mean Kagome could just leave!" Inuyasha huffed in his sitting position by the well. He had been waiting there since the girl in question left two days ago.

His mind _really_ wanted to go after her, but his body wouldn't swallow its pride (Yes, bodies have emotions too!) and apologize. Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the five strong demonic auras approaching at fast speeds until the walked through the clearing.

The males looked at him with expressionless eyes. They each had matching blue and green kimono with silver diamonds on the sleeves. They each had swords at their sides.

Inuyasha sprang up and drew Tetsusaiga, transforming it. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled.

One with dark blue hair in a ponytail replied, "It matters not, half breed. Leave or we shall use force." He must have been the leader.

"Oh, hell no! Tetsusaiga!" he swung his sword at them. They easily dodged. Drawing their own swords, they rushed at him. They didn't reach him.

A pink barrier appeared around the half demon. A female voice sounded from behind him. "The heir to the southern lands commands you to stop!"

Kagome leaped from the well to stand in front of Inuyasha. Her face was stoic.

The guards' eyes widened, for they didn't sense their hime's aura. Quickly they bowed low. She returned it with a nod of her head, which is what her memories told her to do.

"Hey, wench! How do you know them? And what's with the 'heir to the southern lands' thing?" Inuyasha yelled at her gruffly when she dropped the barrier. The guards' low growls went unnoticed by him.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the lack of use of her name, "Do you not notice anything different about me, Inuyasha?"

He suddenly seemed to notice the demonic features in his companion. He took a step back, "What the hell?" With a sigh Kagome turned her head to the side, "I'll explain in a minute, they are almost here."

--With The Others--

"Lady Sango, do you sense that? There are powerful demonic auras in the direction of the well!"

"I do, Houshi-sama. Let's go after it," Sango turned to Kaede, "Will you watch Shippou, onegai?"

Seeing the old miko nod, the taijia and houshi ran to "save" Inuyasha from the danger.

As they reached the top of the hill, their weapons drawn, they were surprised at the sight. Inuyasha was sitting next to the well with a bored expression on his face. Five demons in matching kimono were standing alertly next to a female demon. She was digging over a ridiculously familiar yellow bag.

Sango lowered her weapon, "Kagome?"

The demon lifted her head, a smile on her face. "'Bout time you showed up. Inuyasha is getting impatient." Their confusion caused her to laugh. The sound was more bell-like than usual.

"Then let me explain…." And she began her story.

"Wow…" Was all Sango could say after the story.

"Indeed, "Miroku adds. Then a perverted smile spreads across his face, "My, you are so very beautiful, Kagome-sama, perhaps now you would do me the honor of-" BANG! Horaikotsu left a large bump on the unconscious monk's head. The guards glared at him for his disrespect.

Kagome gave him an annoyed look. But it quickly turns into a smile. Her hand went to the chocker at her neck. "Even if I was interested, I couldn't do anything about it. I'm already intended." This caught her companions' attention. They stared at her in shock as she explained.

"Sesshoumaru?! You're intended to that bastard? I'll kill him!" Inuyasha stood up and paced frantically.

Kagome came to his defense, "Sesshou-kun is not a bastard! And you will not harm him! Not that you could." She muttered the last part, fully knowing he could still hear her.

"_Sesshou-kun!_" Inuyasha mimicked. Kagome growled low in her throat. "I'm going to be with him whether you like it or not! So shut it, will you!" _Unless he found someone else when I was gone._ The thought made Kagome's heart sink. _No…No! He wouldn't do that to me! It's only been 13 years! That's nothing to a youkai…. No, he wouldn't… he wouldn't._

The doubt still stuck to her heart. Kagome's companions spoke amongst themselves, not noticing their friend's sudden melancholy. Only the guards seemed to understand. They looked to each other and nodded, a decision made. They would head back to the southern lands come tomorrow. They would settle her fears as soon as possible. It wouldn't do to have her be overly emotional when she reaches her first heat.

The heat that just happens to start in a month.


End file.
